Pink and White Candy
by OliviaOwl14
Summary: Blurb: Scout goes to town with her Aunt. What starts out as an innocent shopping trip to buy fabric for dresses turns into a confusing, but important event that changes Scout's view on life. Oneshot


"Pink and White Candy"

By Olivia Wooldridge

**(Based upon the novel, **_**To Kill A Mockingbird**_**, by Harper Lee) **

"Come along now, Jean-Louise."

I had seen almost as soon as the sun came up that morning that Aunt Alexandra wasn't to be thrown off that easily. Even though she'd gotten Atticus to talk to us about 'being a Finch', Aunty obviously wasn't happy with Jem and I. Well, mostly me. Her mouth had been tough as Boo Radley's skin when she'd looked at my overalls that morning, and I knew I was in for it.

Aunt Alexandra pulled at my arm and I followed, albeit reluctantly, tugging at my dress. Atticus had said I didn't need to dress like a lady yet, but Aunty had told him in no uncertain terms that 'she wasn't going to see me in overalls 'round the house no more' and that 'Atticus should've taken care o' this ages past'.

After that, Atticus gave in, no matter how much I begged him to reconsider. So here I was, being dragged into town to buy new fabric when I did _not_ want to go.

Stores were dappled in sunlight from the rays shining through trees. People meandered around, in and out of shops, some carrying bags of purchases made, some with nothing and no money to buy it with.

I saw a woman leading three children, looking a little out of place. At first I thought she was Helen Robinson, but then I looked more closely, and it was clear that she wasn't. She was walking along, clutching the youngest girl's hand, but I saw her face was serious.

I was so busy staring at them I gave a little start when Aunty sniffed and gripped my hand even harder. I tried to wriggle out of her grip, but it didn't work; Aunt Alexandra just held on.

She dragged me along and stopped, just between the family with the three kids and the door of the general store. She bent down to look at me.

"Jean-Louise, take this," she told me, giving me a nickel. "You can buy candy and wait out front, once I'm finished buying fabric. You understand, now?"

"Yes'm," I nodded. I was pleased about the candy, but that didn't stop me being nettled about the dresses. I hopped up the steps, and I saw Aunty shaking her head at me; I didn't care.

When I was choosing candy though, Aunt Alexandra said something strange to me. I was trying to choose between the white and the pink candy, when Aunty looked over at me from the fabrics and told me, "Pick the white, Jean-Louise. White candy's always sweeter'n pink." I frowned at the candy, confused. It sounded like Aunty wanted to tell me something, but when I looked at her again, she was busy looking at fabric. I ended up buying both.

A minute later, I was hopping down the steps again, with a piece of candy in my mouth, and two more clutched in my fist.

The woman was standing outside the store, saying something to the three kids. They were sitting on a bench, looking up at her the way a flock of little blackbirds looks at their mother. I walked over just in time to hear her say, "Now, y'all stay here an' be good for me. I'll be out in a minute." She went inside.

Two of the kids, a boy and girl, immediately got up and started playing a game with rocks. The little girl I'd seen the woman holding hands with before was sitting on the bench, staring through the window.

I knew for sure that she wasn't staring at Aunt Alexandra or items on the shelves. She was staring at the candy. I knew that 'cause that's what I'd be staring at if I were in her place. I opened my fist and grabbed another piece of candy, popping it in my mouth and sitting myself down on the bench next to the little girl. She was around my age, wearing a plain navy dress. I looked down at my last piece of candy. I couldn't tell if it was white or pink, because the sporadic flashes of sunlight made it hard to see. I made a quick decision, and said, "Hey. I'm Scout."

The little girl looked at me, surprise lighting up her face. She didn't say anything. I pressed on, "Well, ain't you gone tell me your name?"

She mumbled something.

I frowned. "What was that?"

"My name's Florence," she muttered.

"Hey, Florence. I'm Scout," I grinned. "My real name's Jean-Louise. But I like Scout. Don't you?" She smiled. I looked down at the candy in my hand and held it out. "Want some candy?"

Florence's eyes grew big as she stared at it. "Really?"

I nodded. She took it just as I heard Aunt Alexandra's horrified hiss, "Jean-Louise Finch!"

I looked around, and before I knew it, Aunt Alexandra had grabbed my arm and was pulling me along, hissing 'big trouble, young lady' and 'wait 'till we get home', at top speed. No matter how many times I tried to ask her, Aunty wouldn't tell me what I'd done wrong. I'd been kind, hadn't I?

I looked back at Florence. We stared at each other and later, when I remembered that moment, I could have sworn we were both thinking the same thing: "It's no more fun to be you than it is to be me."


End file.
